Dress Burner
by MissusLlama98
Summary: "What is your preference? The wild type? The boy Lolita type? The little devil type? The cool type? Or are you more into the princely type, like me?" To be honest, Minori Fujioka didn't have a type. She just went to Ouran Academy to support her cousin and do her work...but she didn't know that the wild type would grow on her. (summary will be improved)
1. Meeting the Host Club

**Hi this is my first Ouran High School Host Club (and it is a MorixOC) I accept all constructive criticism, but nothing rude please :) So please, do enjoy this chapter, and I will endeavour to update again ASAP, as well as try and update my other on-going stories XD**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own any of the original OHSHC characters, they all belong to the great Bisco Hatori. I only own my characters and this storyline.**

 **(To see what Minori would look like visit my DevianArt profile: Missus-Llama98)**

 **Prologue**

 **'Meeting the Host Club'**

* * *

"Minori! Get up or you'll be late for school."

 _Five more minutes…_

"MINORI FUJIOKA IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HAVE FIVE MORE MINUTES, YOU ARE MISTAKEN YOUNG LADY!"

 _Dammit._

The teen yawned, sleepily, and emerged from her duvet cocoon, glaring at the annoying crack of sunlight that broke through the curtains and pierced her light grey eyes. Paws stretched in front of her face and claws extended dangerously close to her eyes. A disgruntled mrow sounded from the large, fat, white lump draped across her stomach and Minori laughed, reaching over to stroke her cat on the head.

"Morning, Shibō, my fat boy. Time to get moving."

Blue eyes squinted back at her and the Japanese Bobtail yawned, stretching, before he jumped up and ran out the room to get his breakfast. Minori shook her head and then jumped out of her bed, folding away the futon and starting her daily routine – which always involved her nearly falling on her piano, that just-about fitted in her room.

Soon the 16-year-old was walking into the kitchen dressed in her new school uniform – slim, black trousers with a pair of black pumps, a white shirt with a black tie, which had a deep purple line running through the centre of it, and a light-blue blazer that had the logo of her school embroided upon it: Ouran Academy. Her auburn hair was tied back in a messy ponytail that was already slipping out when she closed the sliding door.

"Ahhh, the Sleeping Beauty doth finally emergeth!"

Minori rolled her eyes at her father's remark as she was greeted by him with a side hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Oh haha, morning Mum, morning Dad." She said cheerfully, returning the hug.

"Let me look at you then," Noboru held his daughter at arm's length, "well at least the uniform fits, even if it is a boy's one."

The shorter girl raised a quizzical eyebrow and folded her arms. "And whose fault is that for giving me a gender-neutral name that the school sent both types of uniform?"

He raised his hands. "I blame your mother entirely."

"I heard that Nobu!" Was the shout from his wife, who was in the next room working, "I'll have you know that I was completely under the effects of gas-and-air when I decided Mino's name!"

"See I told you it was her fault!"

"You did nothing to change it, you said she didn't even look like a girl."

Their daughter folded her arms, "Wow, you are both great parents, you know that?"

She smirked and then sat down at the table and started on her breakfast, chatting away to her dad, while the sound of her mother typing away in the next room filled the air. The Japanese man smiled at his daughter, who'd quietened down suddenly and was poking away at her cereal with a spoon, and nudged her elbow.

"Nervous for your first day, Kabocha **(Pumpkin)**?"

Her eyes lifted to look at him and she shrugged. Biting the inside of her cheek, she muttered at her bowl, "Just wish I didn't have to do today…I hate new schools, especially with all the rich people."

First days at new schools was something Minori was used too. Both her parents were travelling writers, and her father had met her mother when he'd been in Britain working on a novel. After they were married and had had Minori, they'd decided that they would move back to Noboru's home in Japan to live close to his brother and his daughter, Haruhi, when Minori was 16.

Her dad shook his head with a weak laugh. "I know, Kabocha, but this time you'll be at school with your cousin."

"But not in the same year, 'cause I'm older. And the only reason I got into Ouran was because both you and Mum won awards for your latest books, so I got that literary scholarship." She said with a sighed and continued to dip her spoon in and out of her cereal.

Noboru scratched his chin and looked at his daughter with concerned, grey eyes. At 16, she really should've gotten past the "nerves on the first day", especially seeing as she'd been to several different schools.

 _Perhaps it's because it's Ouran Academy. The kids there aren't exactly normal._

He took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Hey," she looked over at him, "you'll be absolutely fine, darling, ok? Once you get past today, you'll make great friends and have Haruhi there, and then it's off to college or university."

"…ok."

"And hey, I'll make some motoyaki and a stew pot for dinner tonight? We can have Haruhi and Ranka over for dinner?"

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Ok!"

Her dad looked at her with a curious expression. "You didn't play up the nervous act just to get some motoyaki did you?" He said, pinching her cheek.

Minori looked away and smirked. "Nooooooo, would I do that? Am I such a manipulative child that I would do that?"

"Yes." Shouted Susan from the study.

They both laughed and finished their breakfast. Minori then washed up the dishes and ran to get her satchel, and do her teeth. Soon the auburn-haired girl was grabbing her boxed-lunch off the counter, and patting Shibō on the head as he munched away at his breakfast.

"That's me off! I'm going next door to invite over Uncle Ranka and get Haruhi!"

"Ok darling, love you!"

"Love you too, Mum!"

"Good luck, Kabocha!"

"I'm not 6, Dad…but thanks!"

She closed the door to their flat and ran along the short distance of the landing to the next door – the home to the other half of the Fujioka family. Minori knocked before entering and kicking off her shoes.

"Hey, it's Mino!"

Her uncle, who was in the middle of doing his bright red hair, it was high and tangled in curlers, ran out of the living room with a loud cry of "Minori!". He gave her a tight hug and they began chatting whilst she waited for her younger cousin to finish getting ready. Minori also took this time to say a quick prayer to her aunt's memorial. It'd been ten years since she'd died.

 _Still can't quite believe it. Miss you, Aunt Kotoko, hope it's nice up in heaven._

"Hey, Minori, ready to go?"

The auburn-haired girl stood and smiled at her short cousin, picking her bag off the floor. Haruhi looked very smart in her Ouran uniform, which was also a boy's, but that was because the school didn't know that Haruhi was a girl…a fact that still had Minori in shock.

"Yeah."

"Bye you two, have fun at school!" Shouted Ranka after them as they left.

The pair of cousins chatted away as they walked to school. Minori kept making comments about the "Host Club" that Haruhi had recently become a part of.

"So, will I get to meet the "Hosts"?" She commented, laughing as they reached the bright pink building that was Ouran Academy.

Haruhi raised her brown eyes and shrugged, quite nonchalant about the whole topic. "Only if you want to be fawned over by a bunch of goofballs."

"I'm sure it's not all that bad." Minori said with a chuckle, in an attempt to amuse her cousin.

"Well, no, but my eight-million-yen debt isn't going to go away anytime soon, that's for sure."

The older girl let out a long whistle through her teeth as she heard the unimaginable amount of money. Granted neither of the girls were poor, but the sum of that vase was a distant dream to them.

"Eight million is a ridiculous price for a vase! All they are good for is holding flowers."

"I'm pretty sure it was decorative."

"That's even more useless!"

The pair laughed, but then had to separate as they reached the end of the courtyard. They promised to see each other for lunch, and for when Haruhi had to go to the Host Club at the end of the school day. Minori then went to find the reception, ignoring the whisperings from quite a few of the rich kids as she brushed past them.

"Oh my god, look at that girl."

"Is she wearing a boy's uniform?!"

"So unladylike."

 _Good thing I ain't trying to be a lady._

Once she had collected her timetable from reception, Minori began her attempts to find Class 2-A. The bell had only just started chiming when she sped-walked in and sat at an empty desk in the second row. She immediately frowned as her vision was blocked by the back-of-a-head of a dark-haired boy with glasses.

 _Guess this is why no one sits here._

In the brief minutes before the teacher arrived, she studied the rest of her classmates. A gaggle of noisy girls had surrounded someone…Minori could only really make out the top of some blonde hair, and she couldn't help, but roll her eyes as they all began squealing as the someone said something.

 _Urgh, girls._

She pulled out her books and settled down for her first class.

…

 _Well, all-in-all, not a completely awful day,_ Minori thought to herself as she stretched her arms and waited outside the first-year's library - where Haruhi was studying.

Her classes had gone well and she hadn't drawn too much attention to herself, and had hidden away in one of the libraries with Haruhi at lunch time – although a few girls had approached her cousin, with the opinion that she was a boy, and had glared at Minori: who'd been sat reading and ignoring them.

Her attention was drawn away from her thoughts as a flash of blue whooshed past her. She blinked and saw that it had been her cousin, who was now charging down the corridor, and began chasing after her – calling her name.

"H-h-haruhi! Jesus, you're fast," she puffed, clutching at her side, "…Haruhi, wait up!"

Ahead of her, Haruhi was muttering about how late she was going to be. She hadn't even told the Host Club that her cousin was coming, but in her gut, she felt that at least Kyoya would know of Minori's existence.

"I'll never hear the end of it if I show up late!"

They ran up a set of stairs, round several corners and down a few corridors, before they ended up outside Music Room 3 – or the abandoned music room, as Minori had heard it be called. Haruhi pushed the door open and the two girls were met, and blown back, by a wave of scorching heat.

"Oh my god," gasped Minori, feeling a bead of sweat form on her brow, "I thought it was spring?"

"Welcome!"

Finally, Minori set her eyes on the Host Club, just as a toucan – _Where the heck did they get a toucan?!_ – thundered down onto Haruhi's head.

"You finally made it, Haruhi. You're so late." Spoke two identical voices, from two identical, ginger twins.

 _The Hitchaiin twins?_

The blonde-haired boy, who'd been sat in a throne, and who looked vaguely familiar to Minori, stood and flourished his arms about as he spoke.

"Oh, my dear Haruhi, I see you've brought a new guest into the bosom of our good company!" He said in a manner which made it nearly impossible for Minori not to laugh, she covered her mouth with her hand as she contained a snort. She froze as the half-naked boy drew close to her face, cupping her cheek and stroking her bottom lip as he gazed deeply at her with his purple eyes. He was awkwardly close for someone she hadn't met properly.

"And what a peculiar tropical bloom you have brought. Like you she wears a boy's uniform, but is so obviously a young lady. A young lady with hair kissed by fire and eyes like deep marble…perhaps you have followed our young Haruhi, here, to see the wonder that is the Host C-"

"Pffahahahahaha."

She couldn't hold it in any longer. Minori's laughter echoed throughout the tropical paradise, which was supposedly a music room, as she accidentally sprayed a little spit onto – who she correctly assumed was – Tamaki's face. "Oh god, Haruhi, you said he was a tad eccentric, but I didn't actually believe you! Who talks like that? This is the 21st century, not the Middle Ages."

The girl wiped a tear from her eye as her cousin smirked at her. Tamaki gasped and recoiled in shock, wiping spit out of the corner of his eye as a purple cloud descended over his head.

"E-eccentric? What have you told this girl, Haruhi?! Who even is she?"

"Minori Fujioka." Said a voice behind him. Instantly the girl recognised the boy from her class – Kyoya Ootori, or otherwise known as the Vice President of the Host Club. "Age 16, recently returned to Japan after living in England for 2 years, China prior to that and Canada before that. Parents are both writers, and she is here because of a literary scholarship. She is also, Tamaki, in our class. Oh, and Haruhi's cousin."

The bespectacled boy didn't even need to look up to know that the auburn-haired girl's jaw had dropped with both amazement and fear. _How…how the fuck did h-he?!_

"Haru-chan's cousin? Wow! She's really cute isn't she, Takashi?" The tiny boy, who she thought to be Honey-senpai, said. His wide hazel eyes stared at Minori, as he jumped down and ran over to her, brandishing a pink, stuffed rabbit and dragging the tallest boy behind him.

The tall boy looked down at her, taking in her appearance, before blankly nodded and answering with a, "Yeah."

Their grey eyes connected, but Minori couldn't hold Mori-senpai's intimidating gaze for long as Kyoya and Haruhi began talking again. Tamaki had retreated to a corner to sulk and grow mushrooms, while the twins observed the encounter of the new arrival.

"No offence Kyoya-senpai, but I'd rather you didn't research the history of my cousin without her knowledge." Haruhi spoke up, moving her tiny frame in front of her small cousin.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi?" asked Kyoya with a disguised smirk, as Haruhi's shoulders began to hunch over with irritation. "Be careful what you say, you owe us eight million yen, remember."

Before anyone else could speak, Minori found her voice and cut over the noise of them room. "Um, actually, that's why I'm here. I'd like to talk about my cousin's severe debt with your club."

"Oh?" Echoed every other voice in the room.

"Yes," smiled Minori, feeling a small surge of confidence. "To what degree is my cousin responsible for the damage and breakage of that vase?" She said, folding her arms and rising an eyebrow at Kyoya.

Tamaki turned out of his mushroom corner, the twins stretched their ears, Honey paused mid-cake-bite, Mori raised an eyebrow and Haruhi's jaw dropped. Kyoya merely smiled and looked at his laptop.

"Your cousin is fully responsible for the breakage of a rather expensive vase, and is thus working off her debt by acting as a host. She needs to get 1000 people to request her services for the debt to be fulfilled."

"I see. Did she deliberately break the vase?"

"Pardon?"

"Did she enter the room with the intent of smashing the vase?"

"Haru-chan said she was looking for a place to study." Piped up Honey, with a smile.

"Thank you," replied Minori, before turning back to Kyoya, "so she had no intention of breaking the vase prior and after her entering the room?"

"No, she did not."

"And was the damage inflicted on the vase solely her own fault?"

They all blinked at her.

"I'll explain, was my cousin provoked and accidentally broke the vase? Or did she stumble and accidentally break it?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, if she isn't solely responsible, then it's hardly fair that her debt is so high."

"Well, the boss did kind of crowd round her." said one twin.

"Yeah, he was all in her face which caused her to stumble back." Said the other.

Minori turned back to the boy she'd been addressing. "So, it wasn't entirely Haruhi's fault. Part of the blame also falls on you," she pointed at the blonde boy, "Tamaki."

Kyoya smirked and folded his laptop closed. "It would appear that you are right."

"MUMMY DEAR!"

Tamaki stood and began shaking Kyoya's arm, but the latter looked disinterested as he continued his conversation with the new arrival to Music Room 3. "What do you propose then, Miss Fujioka?"

Mori hid the smile that crept onto his face from all, but Honey, as Minori spoke. "I propose that Haruhi's debt be halved and that Mr Suoh, here," she jerked her thumb at Tamaki, "also pay the other half of the vase."

A brief moment of silence fell as the room watched the third Ootori son. He let out a small chuckled before offering his hand, which Minori took. "It appears we have a deal."

Haruhi could feel a small smile creep onto her face as the pair shook.

 _Somehow, I think bringing Mino along will pay off quite nicely!_

* * *

 **Please Review/Favourite/Follow**

 **C-F-F-A**

 **x**


	2. The Job of a High School Host

**Hey! Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it. :)**

* * *

 _ **jessa9110: So glad you enjoyed the first chapter :) I will endeavour to keep updating for you**_

 _ **AmericanNidiot: I know right! It is a flaw, Tamaki was half-to-blame for the vase smashing!**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer - I do not own any of the original OHSHC characters, they all belong to the great Bisco Hatori. I only own my characters and this storyline.**

 **(To see what Minori would look like visit my DevianArt profile: Missus-Llama98)**

 **One**

 **'The Job of a High School Host'**

* * *

To say she felt out of place was an understatement, as Minori sat reading in Music Room 3 – or rather the "Tropical Paradise" the Host Club had made it. She had decided to keep her eye on Haruhi, but not get involved with the boys of the club any more than she had to…Tamaki was still sulking, over having to pay four million yen of her cousin's debt, as he entertained some of his female clients.

"What heartlessness, even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory – exposed by my Balinese king outfit – I am no more than a slave before my goddess," the blonde said, cupping the cheek of a ditsy-eyed girl.

 _Oh Christ, don't tell me that they actually fall for that nonsense?_

"Tamaki," the girl replied, her eyes heart-shaped as she stared at the boy, "Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention to you ladies, next week the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party."

Both Haruhi, who'd been serving tea, and Minori looked up. The girls made eye contact, before looking back to Tamaki. The elder had seen the worry in her cousin's eyes, for she knew that Haruhi had no idea how to dance.

"What kind of party is it going to be? Is it going to be formal?" Another girl asked. She was sat at a table with the Hitachiin twins – whose play to entice the ladies, with their "brotherly-and-totally-not-bordering-on-incestuous love", made Minori feel the most uncomfortable.

Hikaru answered her. "Yes, in fact we've rented the school's largest hall."

Kaoru continued, "It's the perfect place for dancing."

 _And cue some creepy twin thing in three…two…one…_

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru."

"Don't be upset, Hikaru. I know exactly how you feel."

The auburn-haired girl rolled her eyes as the other girls squealed and trembled at the gross display. She let out a "tch" before burying her nose deeper into her book, trying to hide her presence from Kyoya's ever watchful eyes. The girl could hear the Ootori boy and her cousin talk about the "benefits" of showing some skin, but she elected to ignore the conversation as she knew it would probably make her feel uncomfortable.

"Excuse me."

Her grey eyes lifted and she saw a couple of girls, a little younger than herself, standing by the table she'd settled at. Minori raised an eyebrow and lowered her book a little. "Yes?"

The girls smiled, "May we sit with you?"

"Uhhh," Minori looked around, "Sure, but you know I'm not a host, right?" She said this as the girls sat down.

"Yes, you're new to Ouran Academy, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just started today actually."

Surprisingly, the three girls were able to hold a small conversation – although Minori was only half paying attention: she was still trying to read her book. It was a "TADA!" that interrupted the discussion about why Minori was wearing a boy's uniform – a subject the other girls found fascinating – and they all saw Honey standing at their table.

 _There is no way he is a third year. I refuse to believe it,_ the girl thought as Honey began speaking.

"Hey ladies! I love these Balinese flowers! We had them flown in!" He said, smiling brightly – and admittedly cutely. The tallest, and quietest, member of the club then walked up to the table, carrying a pineapple for some reason. "Takashi!"

 _I guess that's Mori-senpai's first name then._

It was the thought that went around her head as the small boy jumped onto his tall friend, and scaled up his leg. Minori found a smile playing onto her face as she watched them interact. A part of her grimaced as Honey threw flowers over Mori's head, loudly declaring that they matched.

"What's your book about, Mino-chan?"

"Huh?"

She blinked at Honey. He smiled from his place, in Mori's arms, and pointed at her book. "Oh, it's a novel called, 'The Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man'. It's by an Irish author, called James Joyce."

"Is it interesting?"

"Yes," she replied with a nod, all four of her table-companions now looking at her, "It's written in English, which I enjoy."

"You read English books?" One of the girls asked. "Yes?"

Her original "guests" suddenly became dreamy as they looked at her. Minori felt her eyebrows crease as they stared at her with awe, their chins on their hands. "Amazing."

"It isn't really. I lived in London since I was six, so English is a second language to me-" Her voice trailed off as she saw Tamaki presenting Haruhi with a rather revealing Balinese queen outfit. "Excuse me, ladies, I'm just going to see my cousin." She gestured to Honey – who was eating cake – and Mori – who'd been holding his pineapple and listening – "I'm sure the boys will look after you."

"Oh…ok, bye Minori."

"We hope to see you again."

The girl quickly sped over to her cousin, in time to hear her turn down the article of clothing. The pair smirked when Tamaki froze and began sulking again; returning to his corner. The girls at Haruhi's table began fussing about how faithful she was to the seasons…

 _How dumb are they? Seriously?_

"You know ladies, I think it's so cute when you dream like that."

Minori's jaw hit the ground. She remained like that until another girl approached her cousin's table. "Excuse me, but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients."

Haruhi – ignorant to the shock of her cousin – turned to her new guest. "Oh, I'm sorry, you must be my next appointment – Miss…uh?"

The girl smiled, "My name's Kanako. Kanako Kasugazaki." She then cupped Haruhi's chin and tilted her face up. "You're even cuter than expected."

 _WHAT. THE. FRICK?!_

Sleeves were rolled up and Minori made to take a step forward to tell this "Kanako" – _If that's even her REAL name_ – to get her grubby, posh paws off her baby cousin. However, an arm stopped her, and she looked up to see Mori.

"Mori-senpai?"

He merely shook his head, looking at her with guarded grey eyes, before steering her to that bar where Kyoya stood. Then, he squeezed her shoulder before returning to Honey's side, leaving a very confused Minori behind him.

"If you're going to pick fights, Miss Fujioka, then I suggest doing so with an opponent whose family won't send you to prison." The bespectacled boy said, not looking up from his book.

"Thanks, I will take that advice into consideration, Mr Ootori." She replied, folding her arms and leaning against the bar. Underneath, she felt a tad sheepish, but a part of her still wanted to hit Kanako Kasugazaki…no matter how rich she was.

…

 _I'd expect this kind of petty behaviour from a child…not from a sixteen-year-old._

The Host Club, and Minori, all watched as a depressed King slurped up his ramen. He had a grim aura about him – having lost his position as Kanako's favourite host to Haruhi – and had decided to eat his sorrows away.

"She's got the 'Host Hopping Disease'."

"Aka the 'Never the Same Boy Twice Disease'." Explained the twins when the two Fujioka girls gave them confused looks.

Kyoya continued on the elaboration, "Usually our customers choose a favourite host and then see them regularly. However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favourites on a regular basis."

"That's right," piped up Honey, clutching his pink bunny, Usa-chan, "'Cause before she chose you, she was with Tama-chan!"

"Oh, so he's upset because I took her?" Haruhi deadpanned.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Minori questioned, "It shows she's interested in spending time with all of you."

"Yes, that is all well and good, but her inconsistency lead to a flux in the club's profits."

 _So, it's all about the money then._

"SHUT UP I COULDN'T CARE LESS!"

Tamaki's outburst was delayed due to several mouthfuls of ramen being compacted into one. He managed to flourish his way into another statement, though. "Haruhi, it's time you started dressing like a girl," he cried, pointing at her.

"Huh?"

"I don't understand," the blonde continued, now entering a dramatic rant, "How can you be so popular with all the ladies, when you yourself are a lady?! No one, in the entire school, knows the truth except for those of us here!"

The twins slid into the conversation, "Yeah, she opted out of taking gym classes."

"WHAT?!" Minori spun to look at her cousin, who merely smiled at her sheepishly.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together, so no one can tell." The twins continued.

"YOU OPTED OUT OF GYM?!"

Tamaki interrupted by pulling a massive chest out of nowhere – labelled 'King's Private Property' – and pulled out a portrait of Haruhi, prior to her hair being cut. "Daddy wants you to go back the way you were!"

"Don't go through my things without asking me first!" Haruhi yelled back at him.

"Why is no one else concerned by the weird 'Daddy' thing Tamaki has?" Minori muttered under her breath.

The boys, bar Mori - who smirked - ignored her remark and stared at the portrait.

"The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am," a twin commented.

"How could this possibly become that?" The other questioned.

Minori lent her elbow on her short cousin's head, "Don't worry Haruhi, I like your haircut now." Haruhi smiled, "Thanks. I don't really care if I look like a dude, you know?"

Suddenly, Tamaki was in their faces and screaming about how a girl shouldn't use the word 'dude'. He was getting overly hysterical about the whole thing, and began screaming 'Mama!' at Kyoya.

"I don't see what you're complaining about. Working as a host, I can pay back more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy." Haruhi explained, her hands on her hips, which reminded Minori of her aunt.

"Hate to change the subject," inquired Kaoru, "But do you have any formal dancing experience, you'll need it at the party?"

The brown-eyed girl froze, "Uhh…", looking to her cousin for help, "No, but the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right?"

 _Oh Haruhi, you walked right into that one._

The taller girl chuckled into her hand, standing next to Mori, as her cousin's attendance to the upcoming party became compulsory…as did her need for dancing lessons. The boy next to her raised a curious eyebrow, before smiling gently at her. He then returned his gaze to the group before Minori noticed him.

"What about you, Miss Minori?" Kyoya spoke up.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you receive any formal dancing from your private school in England?" The boy asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. The lens' caught the light as Minori folded her arms.

"Firstly, if you want to get to know somebody, you ask them. You do not snoop about their personal info. Secondly, yes, I received some dancing lessons, why? I am not going to this party."

"Ah, but the invitation also extends to you as well. A few of the ladies took an interest in you, you wouldn't wish to disappoint them."

She scoffed, "They were hardly interested." She made no further comments about the party as Tamaki began arranging a dance lesson for Haruhi the next again afternoon.

 **…**

The next day saw the start of Haruhi's waltzing lessons, with nonother than Princess Kanako. Minori had no idea why she'd been asked to join – she was too tall to be Haruhi's dancing partner, and she'd already established the fact that she could dance – but she leant against the wall to watch. Tamaki was sitting on a windowsill, looking very glum, so she decided to approach him and attempt some small talk.

"Hey, Tamaki," she said, jumping up next to him. "Are you moping because you weren't able to dance with Haruhi?"

She voiced this question at the moment when Haruhi and Kanako went crashing to the floor. Her cousin landed on top of the other girl, who teased playfully. There was a glint of malice in Minori's eye as she bit the inside of her gum, to keep her from saying anything.

"Why so gloomy boss?"

The twins interrupted her thoughts, and both Tamaki and Minori looked over as they began whispering amongst themselves.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with." Hikaru said with a grin.

Kaoru nodded, "I think you may be right, but he's way too tall to stand in as a woman."

"Don't tease him, guys." Minori said, casting a glance at the blonde next to her, "He's feeling fragile."

She jumped off the sill and walked over to where Mori and Honey had served tea and cake. The green china was exquisite, and she felt very nervous about picking one of the teacups up; so, it was hesitantly that she brought the tea to her lips.

The auburn-haired girl turned to look up at the tall host, with a smile. "This is a Lady Grey, isn't it?" He replied with a nod, as Kyoya began to speak and the dancing couple settled at the table.

"Indeed it is, Minori. You have a taste for tea?"

"Well, my mum drinks a lot of it, so we like to try all different types."

Haruhi smiled at her cousin, before turning to Kanako. "Thank you for allowing me to practice with you. I really appreciate it."

"Oh," said Kananko, "No problem. I heard you're not seeing any customers today, so that you can practice dancing. I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you."

The grip that Minori had on her teacup tightened. She knew that her cousin could handle herself, but being the older of the two, she felt it her responsibility to look after Haruhi. A hand landed on her shoulder, causing her to jump and nearly drop the cup. It was Mori, who gave her a calm look. Honey then hugged her round her waist.

"Haru-chan is fine, Mino-chan," said Honey, "Don't get mad at Kanako-chan!"

Her grey eyes blinked as she looked down at him, "Sorry, Honey-senpai," she smiled, "I'll try not to, ok?"

"Yay!" He squealed, before presenting her with the pink bunny, "Here, you can hold Usa-chan and we can all go get cake together!"

The girl giggled, but took the bunny all the same. As the awkwardly-sized pair dragged her over to the table for cake, the door of the music room opened and a boy poked his head in.

"Hello, I've brought the new tea sets you ordered."

Kyoya turned to the boy, lifting his clipboard, and smiled. "Ah, thank you very much. Every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed."

The new boy smiled, "Well, that's good to hear."

Minori found her eyes drifting to where Kanako sat alone. The girl was hunched over her green cup, her eyes watery, biting her lip.

 _Is she ok?_

"So, do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi asked, walking forward to greet the stranger.

"No," the boy said, "I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?" He smiled, putting his hands on his hips, once he'd handed her the box of tableware.

A cold, very much fake, laugh sounded from the princess, as she finally turned in her chair. "Haha, oh Haruhi, you're so funny. I can't blame you for not knowing, but afterall, he doesn't look the heir to a first-class company."

The boy stiffened, but his eyes were soft as he looked at Kanako. Minori raised an eyebrow, watching the scene. "First class company?" She found herself saying aloud. The bespectacled boy turned and answered her queerie, "His family's business, the Suzushima Trading Company, deals primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market-share in the country."

Both the Fujioka's uttered a "Wow" as Kyoya continued, "So, when something exceptional comes in, we've asked them to send it our way. He has a great eye for fine china. Don't you Suzushima?"

Suzushima blushed, finally tearing his gaze off Kanako, "You think? I've still got a lot to learn, but thank you."

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?" Minori's head turned away from the boys and back to Kanako. She looked on the verge of tears, and the auburn-haired girl wanted to give her a hug.

 _There has to be something between these two._

"So, are you enjoying the Host Club?" Tamaki asked, finally climbing out of his stupor on the windowsill, and causing Kanako to lift her head fully. Suzushima had left moments earlier.

"I get the feeling that you and that guy are kinda close," Haruhi stated. The reaction they got was a jittery denial from the princess, who then excused herself. Her face was beetroot as she left the room.

"Well, that wasn't a suspicious reaction," Minori stated bluntly.

* * *

 **Please Review/Favourite/Follow**

 **C-F-F-A**

 **x**


	3. Make Every Girl Happy

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been a while since my last update, but I've just been very busy with uni work - had society and assignment stuff piling up. Finally on my reading week, so I have a bit of free time to write and doodle (been very busy with Inktober so check out my Deviantart profile - Missus-Llama98 to see what I've been up to)**

 **I'm very happy and surprised with the amount of attention this story has gotten - you're all fab! I didn't think anyone would pay attention to a Mori/OC story :) Anywho, I'll stop prattling on and let you get on with this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own any of the original OHSHC characters, they all belong to the great Bisco Hatori. I only own my characters and this storyline.**

 **Two**

 **'Make Every Girl Happy'**

* * *

Unfortunately for the two Fujioka girls, the week had flown by with the spring breeze. The day of the ball arrived with malice, and a minor tension filled the air as the plan to pair-up Kanako and Suzushima was finalised. Haruhi now stood, alongside the Host Club, watching as the King addressed the large crowd of girls. Minori had yet to arrive, but her cousin knew that was probably down to the large and epic debate she had heard from her flat – between Minori and Susan – about how ridiculous it was that the auburn-haired girl had burnt her dresses when she was 12, and refused to rectify that issue for the ball. The short girl chuckled inwardly at the thought, and as Tamaki finished addressing the crowd, the lights illuminated canonically, and the orchestra began to play. It was a truly marvellous spectacle to behold, with the sound of violins and applause echoing in the background.

"As always ladies," began Kyoya, with a flourish of his hands and a charming smile glued to his face, "The Host Club members are here for your entertainment, so we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's Queen. Our Queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our King."

Girls began to murmur excitedly as Tamaki winked at them – his white suit catching the lights. "Good luck to you…my darlings." Haruhi felt the urge to roll her eyes as squeals and fainting erupted from the wink the blonde had dished out. Her brown gaze had caught sight of a side door opening, and an auburn-haired figure creeping in. Minori folded her arms and leant against the wall as she settled into the chaos. As to be expected of her – and to the great disappointment of her mum (not to mention the mass hilarity from her father) – she had not donned a frilly frock, nor a classy ball gown. Instead she had put on a white, Victorian-styled blouse with a black waistcoat, and tapered black trousers. Amongst the girls, she stuck out like a sore thumb, but could get away with it when she was amongst the Host Club.

"Minori!" _Who in the…?_ The girl turned her head and found that a small gaggle of girls had surrounded her – many of which she was convinced she had never seen before. They were all in high-quality dresses – which Minori found herself too afraid to breathe next to – but smiled joyfully, and with curiosity as they took in her appearance.

"Oh, uh, hi guys. Nice to see you again."

"It's lovely to see you too. We were all saying how that outfit of yours looks positively charming. We were expecting you to wear a dress," a blonde girl said to her.

"Ah, well, I am sorry to disappoint," the taller girl joked, "Unfortunately, I don't own any dresses."

The girls around her gasped. "What?" "Not even one?" "How can you possibly cope?" They all spoke in unison, causing Minori to stifle a laugh. "Yes, not even one, and I cope just fine with it." She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her trousers and shrugged. "But don't let my distaste for dresses ruin your opinion of them. Elegant people deserve elegant clothes, and you suit them much better than I do."

Her comment, designed to perhaps end the conversation and have the girls leave her alone, only attracted the ears of others – as the current group began fawning over Minori's genuine, and honest comment. As she was caged in, her eyes caught sight of Haruhi heading for the buffet, but she was unable to escape her perfumed pen of skirts. All of a sudden, a small hand grabbed hers and a cry of "Mino-chan, there you are!" was heard.

 _Thank all the Gods in the world for Honey-senpai! He is a small angel in my hour of need!_

That feeling of bliss at her rescue was short-lived, however, as Honey led her to the dance floor – holding her hands and spinning around in circles. "Let's dance!"

"I think we're going a bit too fast for this song, Honey-senpai."

The small boy stopped, frowning up at her, "Oh…" His little face fell, and Minori felt her heart swell at his wide-eyes, guilt now gnawing at her stomach. In the end, the girl sighed, scooping up Honey in her arms and spinning him around with the same speed as before. Her elder laughed – arms around her neck – as he let out a long "Wheeeeeeee!", Usa-chan flying around with them. Unfortunately, the girl found herself getting dizzy and stumbled over her own two feet. The pair began falling to the ground…but the impact of the floor never came. Instead, the second-year felt warm arms encircle her waist, and her back hit a hard chest.

"Thanks Takashi!"

"Mmm, you need to be careful, Mitskuni."

Mori was addressing Honey, but his grey eyes bore into Minori's. Her stomach squirmed nervously, as she hugged the smaller boy, and straightened up, goose-bumps prickling her skin. Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment, but she managed a small smile nonetheless. "Thank you, Mori-senpai."

The tall boy merely nodded, his small companion having jumped out of the girl's arms and into his. His expression became unreadable, but she swore she had seen concern flicker across his gaze… _He must really care about Honey-senpai…_

"Takashi, is it time to dress-up Haru-chan?"

"What?" There had been no mention of Haruhi dressing up at the Host Club's final meeting prior to the ball – at least none that Minori recalled. There was another nod from Mori, and then Tamaki spun towards them – his partner in tow – "Right men, time to commence our plan!"

"Roger!"

"H-" The girl never managed to utter out the rest of the question as Honey and Mori rushed her away, swooping Haruhi – who was about to take to the floor with Princess Kanako – up with them. The quartet dashed away into an adjoining room, where Kyoya and the twins were waiting.

"There she is," said Kaoru, as Honey held onto Minori's hand and Mori carried Haruhi over his shoulder. The tall boy popped her down, and Minori stifled a giggle as her cousin turned to tell off the boys.

"You didn't have to be so forceful," she began. "Never mind that now," cut in Hikaru, "Go and get changed."

"Yeah!" Honey squealed out, after shoving the short girl into a dressing room. Minori, from her place beside Kyoya, looked at the bespectacled leader. "Why am I here exactly?"

"Well, there are 20 minutes before the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already awaiting Haruhi in another room, and I'd hate for there to be an accident so close to the end of the party."

Grey eyes blinked, "Are you trying to say that I'm going to cause an accident?!"

"Not at all, Minori. You are here to help with Haruhi's make-up."

"And you assume I know how to do make-up well?"

"I have been informed that you did all the make-up at your school productions, back in England. Am I right?"

He said this as Haruhi stepped out the changing room, now wearing a bright pink dress and wig to disguise her. The auburn-haired girl growled to herself, before pulling her ponytail out to redo it – the force and gusto of Honey and Mori's excitement earlier had flung most of it to disarray. Once sorted, she took in Haruhi's appearance in full.

Minori was suddenly assaulted with flashbacks to when she last saw her cousin with long her, and smiled to herself. It was not unmissed by several eyes as the two girls sat down and Minori set about doing her cousin's face.

"This is stupid, dolling me up like this," complained Haruhi. Her older relation chuckled and shook her head, pinching her cousin on the cheek. "You look beautiful, and besides you don't have to look like this all the time. Just make sure you ask Suzushima how he feels, then you don't have to do this again, ok?"

"It unsettles me how on-board you are with the Host Club's ideas." The younger girl commented with a smirk. Minori rolled her eyes as the twins lent over her shoulders, cutting across their conversation before Minori could reply. "We know this is the boss's strategy, but it is still a little unsettling."

The doors were flung open and Tamaki swept in in a flourish of white. He addressed his club, "Gentlemen, here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for…" He trailed off as Haruhi stood up, Minori having finished doing her make-up. His cheeks flushed as he took in the sight, Minori and the twins sliding up to him on either side – devilish smirks on their faces. "So, what do you think?"

"Wow, you look so cute, Haru-chan!" commented Honey as Haruhi staggered past him in heels. "My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes."

"Man-up, cuz!"

"Good luck, Haruhi!"

The Host Club watched her go, before Kyoya turned to Minori. "I want to thank you again for the use of the letter you wrote."

 _Huh? Letter?_ The girl froze and turned to look at him, utterly confused. "What letter?"

The twins lent on either shoulder, "The one to Donald Peterson." "The one you wrote when you were 13!"

Her eyes widened and heart sunk as she recalled the letter, "I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO USE THAT! WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU EVEN FIND THAT?!"

…

Eventually, after Mori holding her back so she didn't attack Kyoya…and with the bribery of a lot of fancy food from the buffet, Minori calmed down and returned to the ball, which was about to move to the courtyard. The auburn-haired girl turned her head as she caught sight of movement outside. She walked up to the glass doors and watched as Suzushma chased after Kanako, catching her wrist, as a spotlight hit them.

 _It's all very romantic with the sakura_ **(Cherry Blossom)** _petals in the wind._

"Ladies and Gentlemen," spoke out Tamaki's voice above the quiet, "It is now time for us to begin the last dance of this evening's festivities." The balcony windows opened, girls filing out as the Host Club King continued, "The last waltz of the night has been chosen, by the Host Club, for this couple," he said, gesturing towards Kanako and Suzushima.

Minori walked up to her cousin, who was once again in her suit, and lent her elbows on the balcony. The pair watched, smiles on their faces, as the happy couple began waltzing to the sound of strings. Out of the corner of her eye, Minori saw the twins eating bananas. _What are they up too?_ Her gaze caught Mori's, who placed a finger over his lips. He gave her a gentle smile, before looking back to the dance floor. More puzzled than before, Minori pushed herself up and picked up Honey – much to the smaller boy's delight, as he had Usa-chan kiss her cheek. "May this awkward couple be forever blessed!"

Everyone looked over as Tamaki spoke, spoiling the mood a little, while Hikaru and Kaoru began to announce the Queen of the Ball; Kanako Kasugazaki. "And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the King!"

Both Tamaki and Minori looked at the twins in shock as they announced Haruhi to stand in, in Tamaki's place. _What the-?_ The twins tried to justify their reasoning by using the words spoken by Kyoya earlier that night, "Kyoya did say, that a little accident at the end of the night, might make the evening a little more thrilling for everyone."

Minori's grey eyes trailed round to look at Kyoya, but found him merely smiling away to himself. She gritted her teeth, refraining from speaking…after all it would only be a kiss on the cheek. "There's no way I can kiss her," grumbled Haruhi.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt further by one third."

"…well, it is just a peck on the cheek." And with that the younger of the two Fujioka girls began her descent of the stairs. From his place in Minori's arms, Honey-senpai looked up and queried, "hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?"

Tamaki froze as the Host Club all looked to Minori. The girl shrugged her shoulders, but once her eyes caught Mori's gaze, she gave the smallest of nods. The taller boy's grey gaze widened, before they both looked down at Haruhi – who was preparing to kiss Kanako's cheek. The entire act was interrupted by Tamaki, who had leapt into action and was charging down the stairs, "Wait, Haruhi!", only to slip on one of the twins' banana skins and forced the two girls' lips to meet.

Squeals erupted from the crowds of girls as the two jumped apart, blushes on their faces. Tamaki's face looked like it was going to crack, as he tried to reach out to Haruhi. However, a dark cloud fell over him, and he turned to see Minori – shoulders hunched, teeth clenched, an evil glint in her eyes, as flames burned in her iris' and smoke rose out of her ears.

 _Run, Tamaki._

…

After the ball had concluded, and all the guests had left – with the assistance of Mori's strong arms holding her back as she flailed around, Minori was calmed, although she had accidentally slapped the tall boy by accident…and was now apologising profusely for it.

"I am so, so, so sorry, Mori-senpai!" She said, passing him an ice-pack wrapped in a tea-towel. He took it silently, but offered her a small smile. They were sat on the floor of the ballroom as the rest of the Host Club discussed the profits of the night.

"I have to say that there was quite a turnout, we beat our expected quota."

"By how much?" asked Kaoru.

"That's good." Said Hikaru.

"Yes, it is," agreed Kyoya, "The last bit of cash is actually made up from Minori's sales."

The auburn-haired girl looked over, "Huh? I wasn't selling anything, was I?"

"Your services, keeping our ladies company."

"…but I'm not a host?"

There was a flourish of blonde and suddenly, Tamaki was standing before her. "Ah, but that is where you are wrong, Miss Minori. The rules of ballroom etiquette are as follows…"

One of the twins spoke up, "All hosts must spend quality time with a large number of ladies."

"All hosts must dance with a numerous amount of partners," commented the other.

"They must be nice to the ladies." Honey-senpai managed between a mouthful of cake.

"And they mustn't wear a dress," voiced Mori, next to her, a tired smile beginning to form on his handsome face.

Minori blinked at him with confused, grey eyes, "I don't get it."

"Well, Minori, you performed all of those required actions, with high results. So, we have decided to hire you as our new type of host – the "Feminine" type!" Tamaki declared, pulling her to her feet, and hugging her like it was the best news since his birth.

"WHAT?! I don't wan-"

"If you do this, Minori, we will consider your work as part of Haruhi's to reduce her quota."

… _well it looks like I'm a host now._

* * *

 **Please Review/Favourite/Follow**

 **C-F-A-A**

 **x**


	4. Flower-Showing Reception

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update, but I've been busy and this chapter is really a product of some severe procrastination! Once I'm done with assignments, I will try to update regularly over the Xmas break :) I PROMISES. In other news, I've attempted to start a wee comic series on my DeviantArt profile (so if you like my art please check it out) and, as well as that, I now have an Ao3 account (MissusLlama98) where I will be posting my fanfics as well. I, also, cannot believe how well this story has been received - honestly I thought, because there'd been nothing new in terms of manga and episodes for OHSHC that this wouldn't go down well (like my attempted Czech RepublicxNetherlands Hetalia fic (which I'm still tempted to reattempt!)) But I thank you guys so much for commenting/favouriting/following this story, really makes me smile and makes this all worth while.**

 **So, please, enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to update again soon :)**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own any of the original OHSHC characters, they all belong to the great Bisco Hatori. I only own my characters and this storyline.**

 **(To see what Minori would look like visit my DevianArt profile: Missus-Llama98)**

 **Three**

 **'Flower-Showing Reception'**

* * *

"There's nothing wrong if you are, you know, gay, sweetheart."

"Oh, my Christ, Mum, I swear that if I was a lesbian, I would have told you by now!" Minori exclaimed as her mother tailed her around their flat. When she had told her parents that she had been recruited by the Host Club, her dad had laughed, but her mum was now questioning whether that, and her burning of dresses, was her coming out. This had caused Noboru to laugh all the more, as Susan refused to let the idea drop.

The auburn-haired girl turned around to look at her mum, who was holding Shibō in her arms. Her hair, which matched her daughter's in colour, was pinned atop her head, and her brown eyes held an emotion that Minori recognised as one of motherly affection. She knew that her parents loved her no matter who or what she became, but she truly wished her mum would stop jumping to illogical conclusions. "Honestly, Mum, I'm doing this for Haruhi. She needs help with her debt, and if my working as a female host benefits her, then of course I'm going to do it."

Susan let out a puff of air and stroked her daughter's cheek, before kissing her forehead. The younger of the two women smiled into the hug, sandwiching the fat Japanese Bobtail, as her mother squeezed her tightly, to draw out a giggle. _Yeah, even if I was a lesbian, I know my mum will have my back!_

 **…**

Working as a host, in Minori's opinion, wasn't all that bad – although she would never tell Haruhi that. It was actually quite an elegant affair, as Kyoya explained that day's activity – which was to be a flower showing of the spring blossoms. The hosts were to serve tea to the ladies, with the exception of Haruhi, Honey and Mori, who were all cladded out in kimonos and were to sit with customers. Minori had originally been asked, but a quick kick to Tamaki's stomach had seen her don the outfit of a butler…and to be frank, she was in love with her bowtie and waistcoat.

She was currently carrying a large tray of different types of teas, and turned when she heard her name be called. Her grey eyes fell on a group of girls, who proceeded to wave her over. "Minori, darling, how adorable you look dressed as a butler!"

"Yes, we thought, that perhaps you'd be in one of the kimonos, or better yet, a maid's outfit."

 _And my mum thinks, I might be a lesbian?!_

The Eurasian girl smiled and shook her head, "As I said at the ball, ladies, dresses aren't really my thing, and while I respect my Japanese roots, I don't really think I could do our traditional outfits any justice…I have far too pale a complexion for that."

The girls all sighed at her remark, "True, your skin is beautiful though. So flawless, like porcelain."

"Thanks…I guess. Anyway, I was wondering if any of you ladies would like to sample some of our teas? We have a grand variety for the reception today." Tea was a subject Minori could prattle on about for hours, so when the girls asked her what tea she would recommend, she entered a detailed speech about why a flavoured Chamomile would be the best for the Spring ambiance. This, again, had caused the girls to become starry-eyed when looking at their fellow female, who managed to then make a swift exit to stand with Kyoya.

"You're a natural, Minori," the boy commented, "The ladies love your honesty to your lack of feminine tendencies, and your tea recommendations are proving rather popular."

The sets of grey eyes met, and Minori contained a smirk, "I'm going to assume that was the Ootori version of a compliment and say thank you."

The taller boy smiled and nodded, scribbling in his notepad, as they both looked over to where the Hitachiin twins were speaking to a table of ladies. Minori tuned into their conversation.

"You mean you've never been to Covent Gardens?"

The girl that Hikaru was speaking to sighed and shook her head, "No, all of our antiques are from Portobello Road."

"I'd think you'd like Covent Gardens, most of our Victorian pieces are from there." Hikaru commented, and Minori had to bite her lip to stop herself from commenting on the London markets, and how she would recommend Romford Market, if one was looking for a bustling atmosphere and some good bargains. _Not that these people really need bargains…cheap for them is probably unthinkable for me._

The conversation between the twin and the girls ceased when Kaoru caught his hand with some of the hot tea, nearly breaking one of the priceless pieces of china. His brother turned to him with an exclamation, "Kaoru!" _I'm detecting an act of twincest…_ While the other girls watched with blushing intent, Minori covered her eyes with second-hand embarrassment, as Hikaru kissed his brother's finger, before drawing his face close to his, "Honestly, Kaoru, you have to be more careful. From now one, keep your eyes on me, ok?"

"Yes, Hikaru."

One of the girls spoke of the "overwhelming-ness" of the brotherly love, and when her fried spoke of it being a fleeting opportunity, Kyoya slunk over to the group with a bright smile. He then proceeded to hold up a large group of books, all with the Host Club's faces all over them, and made a sales pitch to the ladies. Minori, while irked that she saw Haruhi's face on a book, was more thankful that she had been spared the embarrassment of featuring on a cover.

Deciding that she was uncomfortable with over-hearing anymore of Kyoya's creepy stalking abilities, Minori circled round to where the three kimonoed hosts were sat. She frowned as she saw Honey-senpai's creased brow, as he focused on the tea he was preparing. A bead of sweat formed on her forehead as she saw him vigorously swirl the liquid around. _Why is no one telling him he's over doing it?! He's going to ruin the tea!_ The four other spectators all watched mutely as the small boy continued over-whisking, until the auburn-hared girl could stand it no longer. Just as she opened her mouth and had uttered a syllable, Mori-senpai spoke, "Mitsukuni, you overdid it."

The four girls (since Haruhi was technically a girl in disguise) all stared at the tall boy, wide-eyed. Minor, because she was thankful somebody spoke up, but everyone else was gobsmacked because of the expression that followed. Honey looked crushed by the news, but the girls were quick to smooth his adorable ego, and drank the vile looking green liquid. Haruhi sighed, still offering her cousin a smile as she approached, and left the group.

"Mino-chan!", Honey shouted at her as she filled her cousin's vacated spot on the rug, "These lovely ladies said that I made the tea just perfect for the both of them, isn't that great?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "If you want, next time, I'd be happy to help you, Honey-senpai? That way you can also have some of the tea." The small boy's hazel eyes lit up and he jumped over to hug her, the girls squealed and turned red at this sign of affection, whereas Mori contained a gentle smile as he offered Minori the tray of food he was holding. Just as she was about to decline, her stomach growled loudly, and she blushed, quickly taking a piece of sushi, before excusing herself.

She scurried off, unaware of both Honey and Mori's eyes following her, and quickly saw the twins closing in on her cousin. A smirk played across her face as she saw Tamaki freeze up, although the fires of protection flared in her stomach as the ginger twins fawned over Haruhi. "Have you decided on the elective classes for this term?"

"How about conversational French?" One twin suggested.

"I don't know," Haruhi said, completely unaware of what the twins were trying to do, as they turned to Tamaki with devilish smiles on their faces. This resulted with Tamaki regressing into a pitiful ball under a tree – eve Minori wanted to give him a hug, until he opened his mouth with, "Say, Mummy, dear…"

It got even weirder when Kyoya replied with, "What is it now, Daddy?" Minori muttered under her breath, "I swear, you made that overly sexualised on purpose, like they do in animes!"

The blonde host then digressed his "hypothesis" of how the twins spent more time with Haruhi than he did. Minori was, once again, stunned but his simplicity, but daren't comment, because Kyoya roasted the poor boy with the facts and figures of how little time he actually saw her cousin. "According to my research," _Where the hell did he get a pie chart from?! I mean, they are some impressive statistics, but seriously?!_

"Argh," Tamaki shrieked in Minori's ear as tears exploded from his eyes, "I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna hear it!" He then proceeded to grab the lapels of Haruhi's kimono and pull her face close to his, "Listen, Haruhi, I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins, from now on!"

"Hey! Who you calling shady?" One of the twins asked. Minor let out a "tch" and raised an eyebrow at them, "Have you boys looked in the mirror? You're about as shady as they come."

The wink she sent them, and the smile that followed, let both Hikaru and Kaoru know that the auburn-hared girl was merely joking with them. They returned the smiles and folded their arms, "Well, at least we aren't overprotective like you and the Boss!"

"I am not overprotective!" Minori's outburst caused Mori to cover a chuckle with his hand, and Honey smiled up at his tall friend. Tamaki also cried out alongside her, and the two second-years began a long rant about how they weren't the overprotective people they were, when it came to the safety of Haruhi. It was the blonde boy who came to a conclusion, "Alright then, we cannot go on hiding the fact you're a girl, from everyone in the school, any longer!"

Everyone else watched him with blank expressions as he proceeded to whine. "All Daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be!" Minori glared behind him, muttering, "I still find it disturbing the way you call yourself Daddy!" "When you start surrounding yourself with girl-friends, and leading a wholesome life!"

He grabbed Haruhi again, Minori being stopped by a twin-blockade, and shook her. "So change back now!"

"You don't have t rush things, she's going to be figured out soon enough."

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow."

Both Haruhi and Minori frowned, "Physcial…exams?"

The entire Host Club, bar her cousin, all stared at Haruhi. Kyoya tucked his book under his arm and commented, "That's right, I forgot all about it."

"Then that means…" Haruhi started, "There's no doubt, they're gonna know, I'm really a girl."

"To be honest, Haruhi, I'm surprised they don't already. Everyone here must either have brains full of sawdust or the way they run this school is messed up, no offence," Minori said, gesturing to the boys, "But you're not really the manliest of characters…and I still hate the fact you got out of gym class!"

"Really Mino?"

"I am not going to let it go!"

 **…**

The next day saw Haruhi running late to the Host Club meeting, so Minori was alone with the boys. She was sat with Honey-senpai, watching with a concerned expression as Tamaki gazed dreamily out at nothing. _Should I say something to him? I think he might be drooling…_

"He must be having a great daydream," noted Honey.

Both Hikaru and Minori spoke in unison, "He's kind of creeping me out." They shared a smirk, until a flash of Tamaki – now having broken his besotted expression – interrupted them. "Envious, Hikaru? This is all part of my strategy. While you've wasted time, blinded by your jealous," _Oh so it's Hikaru who's been blinded by jealousy?,_ "I have foreseen the outcome of this charade. This fanfiction is obviously a romantic-school-comedy; Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that means we are love interests!"

"Excuse you?" Minori said, rolling the sleeve of her shirt up, "Love interests my left foot!"

"Now, Minori, let us hear what else Tamaki has to say about this apparent fanfiction." Kyoya said, as Mori (yet again) stopped the girl from attacking the Host Club King. "Yeah, what are we?" The twins asked in sync. Tamaki grinned and spun round with a flourish of his finger, "You guys, are the homosexual supporting cast!" _First my mum, now him!_

A dark cloud descended over the other hosts as Tamaki drew a line on the ground. Minori looked up a Mori – who had released her shoulder – and then at Kyoya, "Permission to tackle the King?"

"Permission granted."

Once they'd prized Minori off Tamaki (and Honey had begun stuffing her with cake), who'd now got a comedic looking bandage on his forehead, the twins spoke up again. "Hey listen…Boss…"

"I don't think you get it."

"If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the Host Club anymore."

As Tamaki froze up, and turned white, the girl frowned at this, "Wait, so how come I'm allowed to be in the Host Club, and I'm a girl?"

"Technically you're an honorary host. The "Feminine" type isn't an official role, so you don't benefit from this." Kyoya stated plainly. Minori's eyebrow raised, "Oh, so I'm simply making you money, and working off Haruhi's debt?"

"Simply, yes."

Minori shrugged, pouting her lip, and then sending a smile up to Mori and Honey, "Fair enough."

Honey smiled at Minori, "Do you think, if Haru-chan started wearing girl's clothes, she'd look even cuter than before?" One of the twins looked over at Minori, "She'd dressed as a girl in middle-school, right? She must've been pretty popular with all the boys?"

"Oh, believe me, there are few things I find cute in this world and my cat, Honey-senpai (and Usa-chan), and Haruhi in a dress are all of them. All the guys thought so."

"Yeah," agreed Kyoya, "According to my reports, someone would declare their undying love for her, at least once a month."

"From her emails, it had turned into once a week by the time she finished middle-school," Minori said, looking at the group. The twins smirked, "Oh, I see, so the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her."

"But we'd be able to, because we're in class with her all-day long."

The grey eyes of Minori flashed at the twins, but they did nothing to quell the devilish smiles. Tears threatened in the corner of Tamaki's eyes and he uttered a "No way", just as the door opened to reveal a Haruhi. She brushed down her blazer and began to apologise, until she was interrupted by a Tamaki closing in on her.

"Don't worry, Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret, no one will find out hat you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams." Sweat formed on his cheeks as he continued, "So, please, promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess."

Minori muttered to the twins, "Ouch, pride wounded over here."

"You know," said Twin 1, "I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her."

"So that settles it," agreed Twin 2, and so "Operation Conceal Haruhi's Gender" was formulated. The boys, and Minori – who'd been forced into it – lined up as Tamaki addressed them. "Listen up, squad members. At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourselves in formation A, and then, wait for your orders."

"Yes, sir!"

"Ohhhh!"

Brown eyes connected with grey ones as Haruhi's came to a sudden realisation, "I've got it. You guys are worried that if they find out I'm a girl, I can't be a host, and therefore, won't be able to repay my debt." _Oh, sweetie, you are so wrong._

As Haruhi calculated the price of her current debt, Tamaki and the twins watched with frustration as she began laughing to herself. "Do something, the subject doesn't appear to have any motivation."

"Urgh, why did we get stuck with such a difficult heroine. Are you saying that you hate being a host?! That you hate this club!"

"To be honest," Haruhi said, "I'd have to say yes." This rendered Tamaki into a mushroom corner of despair, as Haruhi failed to soften the blow of her words.

Mori looked down at the other Fujioka, who was stroking her chin, in thought. She knew that if Haruhi stopped being a host, then she would have to find another way to repay her debt, and it would also mean that Minori no longer had to be a host…but the boys in the club, while a tad weird, were actually good company…and the girls, while extremely dim, were sweet… _I cannot believe I'm actually helping them blackmail my cousin, but…_ "Fancy tuna," she muttered, under her breath, realising that it was the only way to motivate her cousin. Next to her, Mori's grey eyes widened as he too understood, and spoke up with a louder voice, "Fancy tuna."

The room stopped. Minori looked up at the taller boy, her ears a shade of pink with the embarrassment that he'd obviously heard what she'd said. He showed the hint of a smile, as Haruhi froze up and looked round at them.

Tamaki, now rising (reborn from his emo-ness) grinned at them, "Oh that's right. You didn't get the chance to eat any in last chapter's party, did you?"

His eyes were white and wild, as the twins began whispering at the dreadful fact that Haruhi had never eaten their high-quality food. Minori decided to egg them on by saying, "Even I tried some of it, and let me tell you, Haruhi, it is to die for."

Her cousin glared at her with a look that said, _"YOU TRAITOR!"._ "What are you talking about? Don't be silly. Just because I'm poor, and I've never had it, doesn't mean I'm so much of a glutton that I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender, just to try some fancy tuna…" The nervous laughter fooled no one, and the entire club smiled as their heroine was suddenly on-board with their plans.

* * *

 **Please Review/Favourite/Follow**

 **C-F-A-A**

 **x**


End file.
